


Mine

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship drabble inspired by a quote from author Nausicaa Twila





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I am captivated as she absently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. It is a gesture I have seen so many times before; familiar, unguarded, yet alluring and sensual. 

The curve of her neck, the slope of her shoulder, the swell of her full, beautiful breasts. Hidden delights only I am privileged to explore. 

It scares me what I would do for this woman, how much I need her. She is the most important person in my life; to lose her would be the end of me, the end of everything.

She is love, and she is mine.


End file.
